boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Jazmine DuBois
Jazmine Dubois is the 10-year-old biracial daughter of the Dubois family and a classmate of Huey. Jazmine is a smart and honest girl whose age-typical naivete and innocence--not to mention mixed ethnicity--makes her an object of ridicule for Huey and Riley (although this played up much less prominently in the cartoon). She is the most prominent child in the show other than the Freeman boys, and she and Huey spend a great deal of time together. Jazmine is also portrayed to be a great animal-lover, and has stated that she aspires to be a veterinarian. She may be a vegetarian as well, given her statement (during "The Fried Chicken Flu") that "fried chicken is murder." Personality For her part, Jazmine is shown to be a kind and considerate friend, such as when she applauds enthusastically Huey's "Black Jesus" play (unlike Granddad and Riley, who fall asleep). She also assists him during a number of his schemes, and is shown to compliment him on occasion (such as when she notes that he is "different from everybody else"). A an example of McGruder satirizing the unseen effects of parents' lies on their children (as well as a possible reference to Linus and the Great Pumpkin), Jazmine seems to mistake Santa Claus for Jesus Christ. However, she also states that she believes in God and prays when she wants something or is afraid ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"). Huey Freeman Despite his poor initial treatment of Jazmine, Huey displays a general willingness to empathize with her, and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he tears into her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Though such attempts generally fail, he remains patient and tolerant. He also shows visible concern for her during certain episodes such as "The Block is Hot," where he tries to make her feel better when Wuncler yells at her and when he campaigns for her release from under the near-child labor contract that she unknowingly signs with Ed Wuncler, Sr., and when he hands her his scarf at the end of the episode when she gets cold. Although Huey is initially shown to be derisive of Jazmine's beliefs, his opinion of her improves markedly over the seasons, and by the end of season 3, she is most likely his only friend (by his self-admission). Jazmine is the only other person he allows in his home during "Fried Chicken Flu," other than Granddad and RIley. . Comic Strip In the Boondocks comic strips Jazmine was shown to be a biracial girl who hated her hair. Jazmine was friends with Huey but not as close as they are in the series. Cindy McPhearson was Jazmine's best friend in the comic strips who was in her grade instead of in Riley's in the series. Trivia *Jazmine is shown to have green eyes throughout the series although neither of her parents do. *In episode, "The fried Chicken Flu", Jazmine is shown not to eat fried chicken because she believes it murder. *In the earlier seasons Jazmine is shown to have stawberry blonde hair with low pigtails but this was changed in the later seasons where she has orange hair with higher pigtails. *Jazmine confuses Jesus with Santa. Gallery 525494191 l.jpg hvbzjik.jpg l (3).jpg|Jazmine and Huey l (4).jpg l (14).jpg 31974_29700-1.jpg adf14.jpg Jazmin_Dubois.jpg Safe image.jpg l (1).jpg|Jazmine Crying l (2).jpg l (4.jpg|Jazmine with Huey jj.jpg 31996_29700.jpg BoondocksSeason38.jpg 1000px-Screenshot_21-37-39.jpg Chickenflublo.jpg Gbhj.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dubois family Category:Females Category:African Americans